DESTINO
by yhara hyuga
Summary: HISTORIA GAAHINA ESPERO LES GUSTE GAARA SE ENAMORA DE HINATA PERO HINATA ES MUY FRIA POR SU PASADO ENTREN Y LEAN POR FAVOR DEJES SUS REVIEWS actualizado entren y lean plisss
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN-

CONOCIENDONOS

Era una tarde lluviosa cuando de pronto vio a una chica de cabello azul y largo y una bonita silueta y ojos aperlados tan bellos como la luna y ella entrenaba en una cascada a pesar de la lluvia el solo la observaba estaba deslumbrado y sentia algo en su corazon latia tan fuerte pero el ni siquiera la conocia ¿Cómo era posible eso? La lluvia caia el ya estaba empapado y solo observaba con detenimiento a la chica como se esforzaba entrenando cuando se dio cuenta al poco rato ella estaba terminando de entrenar y empezaba a vestirse a pesar de que su ropa estaba mojada se la puso y salio directo hacia su casa el se quedo ahí ni siquiera podia moverse estaba realmente deslumbrado con tanta belleza en ese momento penso que lo mejor seria regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba se metio al baño para darse una ducha para pensar porque estaba sintiendo algo extraño en su corazon tan solo de pensar en aquella chica a la cual ni siquiera conocia era tan bella necesitaba hablarle ¿pero como? Ella tal vez tendria miedo ya que después de todo era el kasakage de la aldea de suna y todos msabian que bueno el en el pasado fue malo y tenia al shukaku dentro de el aunque ya lo habian extraido de el que pensaria ella? Tal vez si tendria miedo de el aparte de eso habian otros problemas como bueno el era muy timido para hablarle a alguna chica y aparte bueno su expresión era de un chico frio y por si fuera poco le daba miedo aprender a amar asi que penso tal vez me deslumbro porque es bella y eso no lo puedo negar y bueno soy un hombre después de todo pero no sentire amor hacia nadie solo me amare a mi mismo después de todo las mujeres como dice kankuro son para divertirse y pues son tan solo estorban en la vida nada mas eso saben hacer supongo-

Mañana sera otro dia y tan solo firmare el tratado y me ire espero que Tsunade haya elegido unos buenos ninjas y me ire a suna con ellos y después me ire a despedir de mi amigo naruto.

Al dia siguiente gaara se dirigio hacia la oficina de Tsunade

Gaara-buenos dias Tsunade-sama

Tsunade-buenos dias gaara entonces firmamos de una vez el tratado? Te parece?

Gaara- por supuesto Tsunade-sama

Tsunade- por cierto gaara ya tengo los ninjas que te acompañaran solo seran 2 espero que con eso sea mas que suficiente?

Gaara- claro esta bien con dos después de todo solo necesito que uno se haga cargo de la vigilancia de suna ya que estamos escasos de personal y alguien que me ayude en mi oficina y cosas personales

En ese momento aparecieron 2 anbus

Tsunade-por favor shikamaru retira tu mascara tu viajaras con el kasakage y te haras cargo por unos dias de la vigilancia de suna en lo que el kasakage tiene personal esta bien

Shikamaru- es un poco problematico pero esta bien

Tsunade- tu siempre diciendo lo mismo

Tsunade- por favor retira tu mascar hyuga hinata

Hinata- esta bien Tsunade sama

Tsunade- tu seras la asistente personal del kasakage de forma indefinida ya que tiene mucho trabajo y poco personal esta bien?

Hinata- por supuesto Tsunade sama

Gaara habia quedado sorprendido al ver que la chica que seria su asistente pero no cambio su rostro frio para que nadie se diese cuenta al verla se dio cuenta de que ella tenia una expresión fria y dura y llena de tristeza no sabia porque pero verla asi lo ponia muy triste

Tsunade- bien entonces preparen sus cosas y vallan!!!

En muy poco tiempo estuvieron los 3 en la puerta principal de konoha dispuestos a partir hacia la aldea de suna. Pronto anochecio y sacaron las proviciones que llevaron para comer realmente estaban hambrientos ya que no habian comido nada en todo el dia .

Shikamaru- hinata-sempai ire a revisar el perimetro a ver si no me quedo dormido en algun arbol

Hinata- por supuesto shikamaru- sempai

En ese momento ellos 2 se quedaron solos gaara comenzo a ver a hinata y tuvo un leve sonrojo pero mejor penso en no perder la compostura

Gaara- hinata san eh oido que usted es la heredera del clan hyuga el cual es una de las mas poderosas de su aldea y que usted es muy fuerte

Hinata- Bueno la verdad es que si el clan hyuga si es uno de los mas poderosos de konoha sin embargo mi familia piensa que yo no soy lo suficiente mente fuerte como para heredar el clan

Gaara- pues a mi parecr eres bastante fuerte

Hinata- no lo se a mi no me importa lo que los demas piensen de mi ya estoy cansada de que todo el tiempo todos tengan lastima de mi y de nada ser fuerte si no puedes estar en una maldita familia normal y sobretodo no puedes hacer que te amen siendo mas fuerte

Gaara-porque dice eso hinata- san

Hinata- la verdad es que ahora viendolo bien el amor solo es un estorbo y solo te hace sufrir

Gaara en ese momento por alguna extraña razon se sintio triste enojado y solo vio friamente a hinata

Hinata- ya no lo molesto mas

Gaara- no pienso que seas una molestia hinata- san

En ese momento regresaba shikamaru de su ronda aunque mas que otra cosa parecia que habia dormido en algun arbol o quien sabe donde después de que llego

Hinata- es mi turno de ir a vigilar regresare en un rato

Shikamaru- esta bien hinata sempai

Gaara solo observo como se iba alejando y desapareciendo dentro del bosque en ese momento shikamaru se dio cuenta de cómo gaara veia a hinata y le dijo

Shikamaru- gaara sera mejor que no pongas tus ojos en ella

Gaara- porque cuñadito acaso dejaras a temari por ella o que?

Shikamaru- no digas cosas tan locas claro que no yo kiero a temari nada mas

Gaara- entonces dime porque

Shikamaru- porque hace poco a ella le rompieron el corazon

Gaara-quien fue

Shikamaru- tu amigo naruto

Gaara- como? No puedo creerlo

Shikamaru- pues creelo el hizo que hinata sea asi ya que ella era muy dulce y tierna con todos ahora es demasiado fria

Gaara- pues solo la observaba no es que me interese ella

Shikamaru- no te enamores de ella y si ella se enamorase de ti seguro que no resistiria otra desepcion amorosa ella lo que necesita es ser amada no lastimarla mas

Gaara- sabes que yo solo veo a las mujeres como diverion

Shikamaru- pues esa mentalidad que te ha puesto kankuro ni siquiera pienses en hinata en una diversión porque podrias arrepentirte

Gaara- porque? Me arrepentire? No creo que eso pase

Shikamaru- ten cuidado gaara ella no es una mujer cualquiera

Gaara- pues no me interesa ni como mujer ni como diversión si me disculpas ire a dar una vuelta

Al irse por el bosque se sentia raro deseaba ver a hinata le palpitaba el corazon mucho no sbai porque y habia un sentimiento que nunca antes habia experimentado no sabia porque pero deseaba protegerla y estar con ella al mismo tiempo no sabia que pensar de naruto como fue capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer tan bella como ella? O que fue lo que realmente paso en eso se detuvo estaba frente a un gran lago y en ella estaba hinata bañandose el no sabia que hacer se sonrojo solo de verla como es posible el sentia algo por ella la observo detenidamente era relamnete hermosa pero no no podia amarla porque de antemano sabia que o no le haria caso o el la lastimaria y no queria que ella lo odie sino deseaba estar con ella cerro sus ojos y en su mente paso claro solo su imaginación que ella lo besaba abrio los ojos y ella ya no estaba ahí ¿acaso se habia dado cuenta de que la observaba?

Al darse la vuelta estaba ella ahí viendolo con un semblante de enfado

Hinata- no sabia que le gustaba espiar a las personas kasakage

Gaara- no yo solo pasaba por aquí y bueno estabas ahii y cerre mis ojos y no vi nada

Hinata- esta bien no importa si me vio o no

Gaara- entonces porque estas tan enfadada

Hinata- porque nadie me habia visto asi le pido una disculpa por como le eh hablado kasakage-sama

Gaara- no te preocupes y por favor dime gaara no es necesario tanto respeto

Hinata se acerco a el y le dijo esta bien gaara-kun pero ya no me digas mas hinata- san solo dime hinata

Gaara- esta bien hinata-chan

Hinata al estar cerca de el lo vio directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse se perdio en ellos eran tan bellos y gaara solo la veia directamente a los ojos pero como tenia la armadura de arena no se noto su sonrojo al verla directamente cuando los dos se dieron cuenta desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado.

Hinata- sera mejor que regresemos shikamaru sempai debe estra preocupado

Gaara- yo creo que esta dormido el flojo

Hinata- es lo mas probable

Gaara- si supongo pues vámonos

Mientras iban acercandose a donde acampaban gaara pensaba en sus ojos y las ganas de tocar sus sueves labios eso era todo lo que el pensaba a demas tenia la duda que sera lo que siento por ella?es raro porque este sentimiento se siente tan bien pero no puedo enamorarme ella esta lastimada y shikamaru tiene razon ella no es una mujer con la que se pueda uno divertir

Mientras tanto hinata pensaba esos ojos agua marina son tan lindos pero en que estoy pensando el es el kasakage de la aldea de suna yo no me kiero enamorar y al parecer estoy sintiendo algo por el no puedo creerlo soy tan tonta no volvere a sufrir y mucho menos por amor a parte el debe de tener alguna novia es muy guapo para no tener una

Gaara- hinata-chan

Hinata- si gaara- kun

Gaara- podrias decirme que es lo que te hizo naruto para que ahora seas tan fria con todos es que tenia entendido que tu no eras asi

Hinata- no se si sea el momento para contarte esto después de todo el es tu amigo

Gaara-por favor de verdad quiero saber

Hinata- bueno si el es el culpable de que yo sea tan fria todo empezo asi

Continuara………………………..

A mi no me convencio delo todo el primer cap de esta historia por favor dejen reviews acepto todo tipo de criticas oki y si quieren saber la razon pues seera en el proximo cap. Bye byeeee


	2. el pasado

Advertencia los personajes no me pertenecen ya que si me pertenecieran gaara estaria aki a mi lado jajajaja

MI PASADO

Gaara- podrias decirme que es lo que te hizo naruto para que ahora seas tan fria con todos es que tenia entendido que tu no eras asi

Hinata- no se si sea el momento para contarte esto después de todo el es tu amigo

Gaara-por favor de verdad quiero saber

Hinata- bueno si el es el culpable de que yo sea tan fria todo empezo asi

Flash back

Naruto-kun- dijo hinata

Si dime- le respondio naruto con un tono despreocupado pues pensaba en miles de cosas

Yo..yo..kiero decirte algo muy importante y kiero que lo sepas-dijo hinata nerviosa jugando con sus dedos( estilo anime)

Pues dime hinata-chan- le dijo el rubio

Yo..yo…des..desde…perqueña..tengo un sentimiento….hacia ti naruto-kun-dijo hinata muy sonrojada y nerviosa

Naruto se habia quedado sorprendido no sabia que decir pero penso -tal vez hinata-chan me pueda ayudar a olvidar después de todo ella ama a sasuke y yo tal vez la olvide con hinata aparte es muy bonita pero no le dire nada sobre Sakura-hinata-dijo naruto un poco serio

di..dime..naruto-kun-dijo hinata en un susurro

tu me gustas y me gustas mucho- dijo naruto-nunk pense que alguien como tu se fijara en mi-en algunas partes mintió es verdad hinata era muy bella pero a el ni siquiera le gustaba

De verdad naruto-kun-dijo hinata muy entusiasmada y feliz no podia creerlo ^^

Naruto- si hinata..yo ..quisiera saber .. si quieres ser mi novia-dijo el rubio a pesar de que sabia que tal vez lastimaria a hinata pero no tuvo el valor de decirle que el amaba a otra persona

Hinata-si naruto-kun quiero ser tu novia, sabes siempre pense que..bueno.. tu.. estabas enamorado de Sakura

Eso hizo que naruto se sorprendiera pero no lo demostro y decicidio mentirle a hinata

Naruto- pues fue un enamoramiento se me paso y ya cuando me di cuenta que ella era para sasuke y sasuke para ella

Hinata- de verdad que bueno dijo la tierna hinata feliz de saber que su sueño se habia hecho realidad-

Fin del flash back

Asi fue como comenzo todo gaara-kun asi empezo la mentira con la cual destruyeron mis ilusiones mi corazon y por el hace mucho deje de creer en el amor

Gaara-todavia no puedo creer que naruto sea capaz de lastimar a alguien

Hinata- pues es mejor que lo vaya creyendo o porque mejor usted no se lo pregunta después de todo en 2 meses lo nombraran hokage y ustedes son muy unidos-dijo en un tono serio y desafiante

Gaara-no quiero que lo mal entiendas hinata por favor

Hinata- no se preocupe después de todo usted y el son muy amigos a mi apenas me conoce no tendria porque creerme

Gaara-disculpa no quize decir que fueras una mentirosa

Hinata- esta bien no se preocupe sera mejor que descansemos un poco ya que casi amanece y tendremos que irnos a suna.

En ese momento los dos se dispusieron a dormir aunque sea una horas después de todo al medio dia seguramente llegarian a suna.

Cuando amanecio rapidamente recojieron todo el campamento y empezaron de nuevo su camino a suna.

Rapidamente llego el medio dia y asi llegaron a suna. Al llegar ahí gaara dio la orden para que unos ninjas hospedaran a shikamaru estos no tardaron mucho y regresaron hacia donde esta el kasakage.

Kasakage-dijo uno de los ninjas

Gaara se dio la vuelta y los miro de una forma fria y les dijo que pasa

Kasakage-sama es que los hoteles estan llenos y el Ninja que nos envio a hospedar pues necesitamos saber donde lo hospedaremos-dijo temeroso el Ninja

Gaara- pues llevenlo a mi casa junto con la señorita hinata y diganle a mi hermana que por favor los hospede unos dias.

Hai- dijeron los ninjas

Salieron de ahí y los llevaron a la casa del kasakage aunque para sorpresa de ellos era una mansion era muy linda hinata se quedo sorprendida incluso era mas bonita que la mansion de ella en konoha, shikamaru solo dijo-que problemático esta tan grande la casa espero no perderme-dijo todo soñoliento

Al entrar a la casa de gaara los recibio temari aunque al ver a su amado shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreir claro eso no paso desapercibido para hinata quien solo le dijo que los dejaria solos unos momentos le pidio permiso a temari para explorar la casa a lo que temari accedió.

Hinata recorría la gran casa y no podia evitar sonreir era tan bella llena de arte y al salir al jardin este era inmenso habian tantas rosas rojas y blancas, flores de varios colores y un gran arbol en medio que daba una sombra tan comoda ella no dejaba de observar todo era tan lindo decidio que seria mejor regresar a donde se encontraba shikamaru y temari tal vez ya habian platicado un poco ella deseaba llegar a donde se encontraban shikamaru y temari para que temari le indicara su habitación, fue recorriendo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban pero su sorpresa fue cuando llego y no se encontraban ahí decidio irlos a buscar por toda la casa tal vez asi daria con ellos dos asi que empezo a revisar en cada habitación la verdad en ese momento no pensaba que estuvieran algo ocupados asi que empezo a revisar habitación por habitación primero se encontro con la biblioteca y asi siguió subio las escaleras y reviso cada uno de los cuartos que estaban ahí la primera habitación estaba llena de marionetas y poster de mujeres semi desnudas solo hizo eso y cerro la puerta se quedo pensando los hombres solo piensan en mujeres asi que horror la siguiente puerta estaba un poco alejada al entrar habian fotografias de gaara-kun? Penso valla hasta d epequeño ha sido guapo no se ve mal habia una cama y documentos por todas partes pero afuera se podia ver el gran jardin y el arbol enorme decidio salir de ahí esa habitación era muy bonita supuso que era de otra persona menos de gaara en frente habia otra habitación entro pero estaba vacia salio rapidamente de ahí y fue a la ultima claro entro sin pedri permiso y con lo que se encontro pues la dejo en shock

Hinata- lo siento mucho no debi entrar asi

Shikamaru y temari estaban bueno haciendo ya saben el amor asi que hinata los encontro ahí en una posición muy comprometedora.

Hinata salio de ahí muy sonrojada y aun no podia creer lo que habia visto asi que mejor bajo a la sala. Pocos minutos después bajo temari ya vestida y algo despeinada.

Hinata-dijo temari

Si dime temari-san-dijo hinata volteando hacia otra parte para que no vea el sonrojo

Te pido de favor que no comentes nada de lo que acabas de ver-le dijo temari casi rogandole

Esta bien temari-san no te preocupes, por favor me podrias indicar mi habitación- le dijo hinata

Temari- si claro sera esta y subieron era la habitación que estaba frente a aquella habitación que daba al jardin

Hinata- muchas gracias temari-san

Temari-por favor deja de decirme temari-san solo temari por favor hinata

Hinata-arigato temari-chan.

Hinata se dispuso a colocar sus cosas en su habitación y a darse un refrescante baño al salir se dio cuenta que desde su habitación se podia ver la luna ese dia estaba tan hermosa decidio salir al jardin asi que salio por su ventana para que nadie la pudiera ver.

Llego hasta donde estaba el gran arbol y se sento empezo a recordar tantas cosas la luna la hacia recordar su pasado doloroso y triste, desde la ventana alguien la veia era gaara que por alguna razon no dejaba de mirarla en su mente solo podia pensar las mujeres son solo diversión ella es como las demas interesadas pero hay algo en ella que me intriga y tengo curiosidad por saber que hay en su pasado tal vez no sea interesada después de todo ndaba con naruto que es bueno digamos que no tiene mucho dinero tal vez ella es diferente y tal vez kankuro sea equivocado con el pensamiento que tiene ella se ve como un angel tal vez si le pregunto pueda contarme deseo saber porque naruto la lastimo después de todo aun no se en eso desaparecio en una nube de arena apareciendo detrás de ella a lo que paso lo siguiente.

Hinata-que se le ofrece gaara-kun

Gaara-valla te has dado cuenta de mi presencia

Hinata-bueno pues digame en que le puedo ayudar sin voltearlo aver

Gaara-deseo saber que paso entre tu y naruto por favor

Hinata- esta bien le seguire contando porque no se sienta aquí a mi lado? Se sentira mas comodo

Gaara-si….claro dijo pero levemente se sonrojo pero nadie se dio cuenta

Flash back

Después de que el me dijo esa gran mentira de que yo le gustaba empezamos a salir no sabia porque pero después de unos dias me sentia tan extraña a su lado no se como si yo no le importara

Naruto-kun- dijo hinata

Si que pasa hinata-chan-le dijo el rubio

Te pasa algo te noto preocupado, triste-le dijo hinata un poco preocupada

No es nada- le dijo naruto serio

Es..esta bien naruto-kun-le dijo hinata triste

El no se dio cuenta de que yo ese dia estaba triste por el, yo me preocupaba por el. Asi pasaron 5 dias el sin interesarse por mi como si yo no estuviera ahí con el pasaban sus amigos y les hacia mas caso que a mi yo realmente me estaba fastidiando de eso asi que esa tarde iria a hablar con el seriamente para ver que pasaba.

Esa tarde lo cite en el lago que estaba un poco retirado de mi casa el dijo que si pero como mi padre no estaba decidi salir primero para esperar a naruto solo faltaba una hora para verlo y yo necesitaba valor para preguntarle que rayos pasaba con el. De pronto llegue al lago y me sente ahí pero escuche voces y me adentre un poco al bosque cuando escuche una discusión entre sasuke y Sakura

Sasuke-no te entiendo Sakura se supone que tu me amas

Sakura-realmente lo siento sasuke-dijo la pelirrosa

Sasuke-no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir esta bien si eso quieres terminamos-le dijo en un tono triste y serio

Sakura-por favor sasuke no estes enojado sabes que e slo mejor yo me di cuenta de mis sentiemientos hacia el

Sasuke-solo te digo que con esto que tu y el me acaban de hacer no los quiero volver a ver en mi vida y que seas feliz

Sakura-sasuke por favor a el no le dejes de hablar son amigos no por mi culpa

Sasuke-eso lo debieron de pensar antes de hacerme esto

Sakura-esta bien no lo hables si no quieres

Termino la discusión y Sakura se fue de ahí sasuke se quedo ahí triste y luego se marcho.

Yo decidi ir a mi encuentro con naruto no sabia que pensar después de todo el unico y mejor amigo de naruto era sasuke pero era mejor no sacar conclusiones me fui de nuevo al lago y ahí estaba el parado viendo el lago con un semblante de preocupación.

Naruto-kun-dijo hinata

Si hinata dime para que me has citado aki-le dijo el friamente

Hinata-narutio deseo saber que es lo que pasa contigo

Naruto-hinata yo te amo

Hinata-0.o yo..naruto…hinata se quedo sonrojada y no sbaia ni que decir

Naruto-la verdad no sabia como decirtelo eso era todo-le dijo friamente

Hinata-esta bien naruto eso es todo lo que te pasa verdad?

Naruto- si

En ese momento hinata lo beso pero naruto no pudo responder al beso le puso de excusa que el la respetaba y que no deberian de volver a besarse. A hinata le extraño mucho eso ella no pensaba las cosas asi…

Pasaron 3 meses y las cosas iban de mal en peor hinata y le casi no se veian y cuando lo hacian no tardaban según por que el tenia algunas cosas que hacer entonces decidio ir al lago solo para recordar como naruto le habia dicho que la amaba y el beso que ella le dio pero al estar llegando escucho al 2 personas no se estaban platicandopero al acercarme mas vio como dos personas se reian y estaban tirados sobre el pasto que estaba cerca del lago ella penso que seria mejor irse se volteo dispuesta a no ver mas para no ser entrometida cuando de pronto escucho algo que la dejo paralizada.

Sakura-chan te amo demasiado dijo naruto

Yo tambien naruto,e encanta hacer el amor contigo todas las noches-le dijo Sakura a naruto

Hinata se quedo petrificada y volteo a ver para ver si no era una pesadilla era su naruto con Sakura ella no podia contener las lagrimas asi que salio de ahí corriendo al dia siguiente ella se fue a entrenar muy temprano y se encontro a sasuke pero como ellos no hablaban casi ni se conmocian paso de largo entonces sasuke la llamo

Hinata hyuga- dijo sasuke

Si dime – le dijo hinata

Tenemos que hablar le dijo sasuke

De que si me podrias decir- le dijo hinata

De naruto y Sakura- sasuke le dijo en un tonio frio

Esta bien vamos a desayunar te parece- le respondio hinata

En eso llegaron al restaurant donde iban a desayunar..

Y dime que me tienes que decir de naruto y sakura-dijo hinata

Veras hinata ellos te están viendo la cara-dijo el pelinegro

Lo se anoche los encontre cerca del lago-dijo hinata

Y que piensas hacer entonces hinata-dijo sasuke

Voy a ver hasta donde llegaran las mentiras de naruto- dijo hinata

Solo eso haras-le dijo el uchiha

No pensare en algo y disculpa pero ya no kiero seguir hablando de eso si me disculpas ire a mi casa-dijo hinata

Al salir del restaurant en frente estaba naruto y la vio salir y después vio salir a sasuke este hablo a sasuke pero sasuke solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino en la tarde fue a ver a hinata para preguntarle que habia hablado con sasuke temia que el ya le hubiese dicho lo de Sakura y el pero hinata al verlo desde su ventana decidio enfrentarlo y mentirle como el lo habia hecho hasta ahora..

Pasaron 2 meses y naruto seguia con ese mismo juego hinata estaba arta asi que decidio seguirlo sabia con lo que se encontraria pero aun asi decidio tomar valor para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Sakura y a naruto asi que por la noche fue al lago y sabia con lo que se encontraria espero pacientemente para verlos en accion para que no pudieran negar nada asi que no tardo mucho cuando se dejo ver naruto y Sakura la veian los ojos de naruto s ellenaron de temos y los de Sakura mas nunca habian visto asi a hinata llena de rencor a lo que hinata solo dijo

Naruto- hasta cuando pensabas decirme lo de Sakura

No es lo que parece hinata-dijo el mirando hacia el suelo

Sakura-pense que amabas a sasuke

No hinata puedo explicarte-dijo Sakura

No kiero que me expliquen nada- dijo hinata mas furiosa que nunca lo se todo desde hace 5 meses como e sposible que me engañaras asi naruto que me dijeras que me amabas eres de lo peor eres basura pero gracias a ti desde que lo se me he vuelto mas fuerte pero no te preocupes porque la verdad ya no siento nada por ti no significas nada para mi

Naruto- no puede ser tu me amas-le dijo el rubio sentia como su corazon se destrosaba que era lo que sentia? Por que se sentia tan mal ¿Por qué era su amiga?

Fin del flash back

Sera mejor gaara-kun que por hoy solo sepa hasta aquí-dijo hinata

Pero hinata-san- dijo gaara

Mañana terminare de contarle todo lo promero por favor descanse-dijo hinata

El solo vio como hinata caminaba hacia la puerta para después irse a su habitación sentia unas ganas de matar a naruto………

Continuara……………


End file.
